MARVEL COMICS: Cloak
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE CLOAK & DAGGER (FREEFORM) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "Stained Glass" begins with a 3D printer printing the base of some object, it appears to be feet. Tandy wakes up from the car crash that was hinted at the beginning of last week's episode. Her head is bloodied and she's approach by a person who says she might have a concussion. We see the person is Ty and Tany still wants nothing to do with him. He tries explaining that he was trying to shoot Detective Connors but he was mysteriously teleported to her. An upset Tandy leaves the scene of the crash before the authorities arrive. Detective O'Reilly arrives at the hospital to question Tandy's attacker. She confronts him about the scratches on his face, which she says appear to be defensive wounds. After O'Reilly asks why his pants were unbuckled, he refuses to take any further questions. Tandy arrives at her mother's house to wash up from the accident. She's washing the blodd of her head when Melissa walks in the bathroom to talk to her daughter. Melissa finds out that Tandy is bleeding from her head and the two start arguing when there's a knock on the door: it's a Detective O'Reilly. She says she's looking for Tandy but Melissa says she hasn't seen Tandy in weeks in the hope of throwing the detective off Tandy's trail. Melissa's boyfriend Greg, who also happens to be a lawyer, wakes up from a nap and tells O'Reilly that she can't enter the residence without a warrant. It's then O'Reilly tells Melissa and Greg that she believes Tandy has been the victim of an assault. When Melissa turns around to ask Tandy, she discovers that Tandy has left the house. We Tandy board a bus to leave town. She's apparently suffering from a headache and falls asleep. When she wakes back up, she discovers that the bus she was traveling on is completely empty. She gets off the bus to see a vision of a young version of Ty dribbling a basketball. We see the 3D printer continuing the print something. By now, it looks like the lower half of a human figure has been printed. In what's an apparent flashback, Ty's arriving on the scene of Tandy's crash after the wedding. The next day, Ty goes to speak with Father Delgado, but he's out of the office. Ty starts praying about his deceased brother Billy, but Evita overhears and walks in. She invites Ty to go on a voodoo tour after school that day. During the tour, Evita talks about voodoo being able to remove curses and she speaks directly to Ty. After the tour, Evita shows Ty around her family's voodoo shop. They talk about their beliefs and she leads him into her aunt's living quarters to introduce the two to each other. Auntie Chantelle, as Evita calls her, is a voodoo practitioner and she sits Ty down to examine him. She tells him there are two options for him to open his mind. There's a bath you can take with certain ingredients or he can get a concussion - both will open up his mind enough so he learn more about what's going on. Ty gets the ingredients for the bath and puts it all together. After a moment of taking deep breaths, he falls asleep and seemingly enters a separate plane of existence. He starts off in his house but when he opens the door, he walks out onto the roof of the Roxxon Corporation building. There, he sees a young Tandy in her ballet costume. Tandy's still having her vision of Ty playing basketball but this time, Billy walks in and starts playing with him. The Johnson's are approached by Billy's friends that wanted Billy to steal back the radio. In Tandy's vision, however, Billy decides to stay with Tyrone while playing basketball instead of having anything to do with the radio. After Billy shoots the ball, Tandy's teleported to a foggy swamp. She sees a table of various objects on it and then sees Tyrone dressed in 1700s attire walk up to the table and pick up a gun. He uses the gun to shoot Detective Connors and is soon tackled by riot police. The vision repeats but except this time, Tyrone picks up a rope instead of the gun. Instead of shooting Connors, Tyrone uses the rope to hang himself. The vision repeats again and a frustrated Tandy tries telling Tyrone that he can't keep doing the same things over and over without consequence. This time, Ty picks up a pair of handcuffs and arrests Detective Connors. Back in Ty's vision, Tandy starts performing her ballet recital but she trips and falls into a puddle. A broken wire is running through the puddle and Tandy is seemingly electrocuted. Ty's teleported elsewhere within his vision and sees a makeshift boardroom in the middle of the swamp. Current day Tandy is standing outside of the boardroom and inside is her father, mother, and several businessmen. The first time arround, the businessmen begin waterboarding Tandy's father. The vision repeats but Tandy tries running away. She gets stuck in mud. The third time, Ty seemingly gets through to Tandy and she uses her dagger to break through the glass of the boardroom. The vision quits and Tyrone's by himself in the swamp. He walks up to two massive doors and opens them up. We see Tandy's vision again and she walks into an office where a young Tyrone is sitting amongst a bunch of crumpled up checks written to him from Billy. In Ty's vision, he's finds himself inside a chapel after opening up the doors. There, a young Tandy is performing communion with her presumed attackers but instead of bread and wine, she's handing at pills which kills the men after they take them. Ty notices a stained glass window on the wall at the same time Tandy notices a stained glass window on the wall of the office. When the two reach out and touch the wall, they both wake up from their respective visions. Detective O'Reilly is getting in her car when Detective Connors knocks on her window. She rolls the window down and he hands the ID of Rick Cotton - Tandy's attacker - to O'Reilly. Connors explains to O'Reilly that they found the ID on a dead homeless person. We find out that Connors - or his cohorts - framed the homeless person as the attacker of Rick Cotton so that he wouldn't be implicated in the attempted rape of Tandy. O'Reilly's phone rings and it's Tandy calling. She wants to talk. Ty and Evita are walking down the street after Ty wakes up. She asks if Ty got the answers he was looking for but Ty admits that while he didn't find the answers, he now knows how to find them. The two chat and Evita reveals that she made a wish at the tomb of Marie Laveau on their voodoo tour earlier. Knowing what the wish was, Ty pulls Evita in and kisses her. Tandy and O'Reilly talk and the Detective reveals the status of her case. O'Reilly apologizes for the scenario and an upset Tandy leaves the car. The 3D printer finishes printing the figure and we find out it was Auntie Chantelle printing a voodoo figure of Ty. Tandy enters the church she's been staying in and she's confronted by Ty, who found out her whereabouts. He tells her they need to talk. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Cloak & Dagger (Freeform) Category:Tyrone Johnson - Cloak Category:Tandy Bowen - Dagger Category:Detective Brigid O'Reilly (Mayham) Category:Father Delgado Category:Roxxon Oil Category:Darkforce